This invention relates to a device for use in a digital microwave communication system in substantially exempting a device output signal from interference which results in a device input signal from at least one different microwave communication system as, for example, a frequency modulation microwave communication system which shares a frequency band with the digital microwave communication system.
A digital microwave communication system has recently become in practical use and is to be substituted for frequency modulation microwave communication systems which have widely been in use. In this transient state, it is inevitable that a digital microwave communication system shares a certain frequency band with a frequency modulation microwave communication system and that interference occurs in the digital microwave communication system from the frequency modulation microwave communication system. Like interference is unavoidable when a digital microwave communication system shares a frequency band with at least one different microwave communication system. It is therefore mandatory to provide an interference elimination device for use in a digital microwave communication system.